


To Be An Omega

by Raphewel122



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bonding, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raphewel122/pseuds/Raphewel122
Summary: When Levi, a student at Maria High, finds out he's an omega (despite his stoic, alpha - like demeanour), his life begins to change completely. Boys that never looked at him twice began to hang out with him, him oblivious to their alpha needs, and his crush Erwin Smith begins to find out why they have and works on getting his omega. The omega that belongs to him.





	1. I Can't Be...

Levi's heart stops beating for a millisecond as he soaks up the information. Surely the doctor got it all wrong, he thought, I can't be one of them surely. His mother, Kuchel, rubs his arms protectively (being an alpha female), pressing a soft kiss to his forehead as she looks toward her brother for help. Kenny could only shake his head, leaving the small, clean - antibacterial - smelling room behind him, muttering about having a cigarette to clear his head. Kuchel sighs softly, holding Levi close to her chest as the doctor begins explaining the ups and downs of being an Omega to her son, thinking non - stop about how her son (despite his alpha - like attitude) became an omega. Listening intently, Kuchel nods every so often, stealing small glances at her, still shocked, son. 

"Everything's going to be okay, Levi," she mentions softly rubbing his back, "We'll get you suppressants for your heat and birth control, everything's fine,"  
"No it's not," he argues, pushing her away, standing up, glaring at the Beta doctor before him, "I can't be an omega, mom,"  
"The results show that you are," The doctor states matter - of - factly, "Signs of heat and adolescence have been picked up,"  
"Mom... please, I can't be an omega," Levi pleads, thinking this is just some bad dream that will subside if he pinches himself awake, "This can't be real!"  
"Levi, please listen, you're an omega," she says sighing, "I can smell it on you,"

His steel eyes fall down to the ground, tears pooling in the corner of his eyes. Kuchel gasps, pulling Levi instantly into a bone - crushing, mother hug, rubbing his raven locks as he sobs softly into her breasts, snuggling into her hold. Her eyes meet with the doctors and he nods, filing out papers on heat suppressants, birth - control pills and knot - like toys (just incase if Levi wanted to go through a heat). Thanking the doctor quietly, Kuchel hoists Levi into her arms, wrapping his legs around her small waist, before taking the paper and leaving the clinic. Of all the alphas in our family, she thought to herself as she opens the door, fresh air greeting the pair, Levi had to be the first omega...

Kenny, stamping his foot on the cigarette, glances toward his younger sister, adjusting his bowler hat with a chuckle. He, slowly, walks toward Kuchel, who transfers Levi into his arms, hoisting Levi into his chest. Levi sighs softly, looking down at the small gap between he and his uncles bodies, refusing to make eye contact with his uncle, knowing full well that he wasn't too happy with the outcome either. 

"I need to go to the pharmacy," Kuchel mutters to Kenny quietly, "Take Levi home, he's had a hard day,"  
"He's not a toddler, Kuchel," Kenny bluntly adds dropping Levi to his feet making him glare toward the older man, "He's seventeen, nearly eighteen, and can look after himself,"  
"Can I go to Hanji's place?" Levi asks, surprising both Kuchel and Kenny (Levi never wanted to go around four - eyes' place, he claimed it was 'unsanitary')

Kuchel sighs, nodding solemnly toward Levi, who turns on his heels and leaves as quickly as he can. Sliding through the streets toward his crazy friends house, leaving Kuchel and Kenny by the clinic looking at each other. 

"How is he an omega?" Kenny enquires as Kuchel grabs heat suppressants, birth control pills and knots, "He doesn't even act like one,"  
"Regardless if he acts like one or not, he's an omega, we have to accept that," Kuchel says walking through town with Kenny once receiving the prescription, "We can't be hard on him, Kenny, he's been through enough at school,"  
"My nephew isn't a baby," Kenny growls softly, "He doesn't need babying, leave him to it,"

Kuchel sighs shaking her head, entering their little apartment, Kenny slumps on the couch, popping open a beer before turning on the television, laughing instantly at a joke before shouting a snarky comment toward the screen. Kuchel begins to put Levi's meds into the cabinet above the sink, sighing softly, her instincts wanting her to chase after Levi and bring him home to her, where he's safe. But she knew, despite her hatred for Kenny's ruthlessness toward her kindness, Levi had to live his own life for himself and not have her worrying every step of the way. She dreaded to think what kind of Alpha he would bring home. I shouldn't be worrying, she tells herself, Levi is a strong boy. Though a thought of Levi attracting a violent, omega - downgrading alpha frightened her or an alpha that liked to mark their territory every day or an alpha that decided to mate the life out of her son. 

She needed to clear her head, she confirmed, opening a window. Levi is fine. I'm fine, she tells herself, there is nothing to worry about except from what I'm going to make for dinner and how many bottles of beer Kenny drinks. 

                       ******************************

Upon arriving at his friends house, Levi knocks on the door, his hands in his pockets. Seconds later, the door swings open to reveal his crazy, beta friend, Hanji Zoe, with her beta boyfriend, Moblit Berner, behind her. Hanji squeals loudly upon seeing the boy, grabbing his wrists, dragging him into her home instantly ordering Moblit to shut the door behind her. 

"So," Hanji begins sitting Levi on the couch, "How'd your revealing go?"  
"Shitty," he says looking down

Hanji notices a change in character, knowing Levi never acts like this, she cups Levi's cheeks in her hands, feeling his scent glands making his eyes widen as she feels. She may be crazy, but she's not stupid, Levi thought looking down. Wincing when Hanji gasps, Levi sighs softly, thankfully happy that he didn't have to tell the beta that he was an omega (one of the weakest second genders out there)

"You're an omega?" She asks shocked when Levi nods solemnly, "Oh Levi, does Isabel and Farlan know?"  
"No," Levi replies shaking his head, "It's best they don't know until we get back... I don't want them worrying over me when they're on holiday,"

Hanji nods, pulling Levi into a bone crushing hug, not allowing Levi to escape her clutches. Levi, reluctantly, hugs back, resting his head on her shoulders as she rubs his back sympathetically. Moblit watches from the doorway, smiling weakly at the scene, surprised that Levi was an omega. He usually acts so tough, Moblit tells himself, he's changed completely... 

Smiling softly, Hanji pulls away from the hug, wiping away more tears coming from Levi, used to seeing Levi at his weakest. Apart from his mother, Hanji was the only person who saw the softer side of Levi, due to Levi being uncomfortable about talking about things to his mom sometimes, he comes to Hanji to vent. Hanji, being a good friend, listens intently to every word whenever he has a rant, nodding every so often and reasoning with Levi. She knew when Levi meant things or didn't. She's known Levi forever. 

"What's going to happen?" Levi asks, "Will I be cast away?"  
"No," Hanji instantly says, "You and I are going to stick together,"  
"But I'm an omega," Levi sobs  
"I don't care if you're a unicorn, you're still my best friend," Hanji says rubbing his arm, "You're still my angry little Levi who likes putting antibacterial gel on his hands twice before he eats and twice after he eats. Nothings changed except from your second gender, you're still the same Levi I met years ago,  
"Yeah, you'll experience heats but I'll be there with you every step with your mother. If it happens at school, I'll get you home as fast as I can, if you feel uncomfortable, I'll sort it out. Levi, you're my friend, I'd never leave you because of what or who you are. I'm still here when you thought I'd leave you when you told me you were gay, I'm still here after I've found out you're an omega. I promise Levi, I'll never leave you behind," 

Levi stares speechless at the red haired girl, mustering up a small smile before going back to its original line. Hanji, knowing it was enough, holds Levi close. 

"I better get going," Levi says pulling away, "Mom will be worried otherwise,"  
"Bye Levi, see you at school," she says smiling

And with that, Levi left Hanji's place, heading back home.


	2. Stay Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi arrives at school and the scenery suddenly changes

Monday mornings were never easy for Levi, especially when his mom left for work an hour earlier, like she has today. He gets stuck with Kenny, his alpha uncle, who has to drop him off at school due to Levi's unsociable behaviour (Levi hates the bus anyway, it's deemed filthy in Levi's eyes). When Levi heads downstairs, as per usual, he sees Kenny passed out on the couch from last night's beers. Disgusted, he rolls his eyes, grabbing the beer bottles before Kenny decides to roll over in his slumber and crush the bottles - which has happened before - and it wasn't pretty. With a sigh, Levi begins to pop toast in the toaster, waiting for the carbohydrate to cook as he shakes Kenny awake, the man waking up in an ugly fashion as he chokes on a snore.

The toast pops up, Levi lays them on plates and begins to spread them, butter for Levi and jam for Kenny, his steel eyes softening as he notices a text from his friend Isabel, who's in Barbados with her mate, Farlan. He smiles weakly at the ping, not reading it until he hands Kenny his breakfast watching as the ex - thief eats his toast like a pig in a trough of food. Levi, ignoring his uncles noises, grabs his phone, reading the text.

Isabel : Have a great day at school Levi! We'll be back in a week's time, don't do anything stupid! Love ya!

Chuckling at the message, Levi responds with a smile thumbs up, sliding his phone in the back pocket of his jeans, refusing to tell her about the revealing yesterday. His mind still doting on the fact that he was an official omega, the first in his family, whether he liked being it or not.

"Come on kid," Kenny says standing up from the couch, cracking the bones in his neck as he rolls his head around, "Let's get you to hell before I change my mind and make you take the bus,"

Levi responds with a silent nod, hoisting his bag over his shoulder as he tucks his recent papers in his bag, rushing out the door as Kenny shuts it behind him. The black Range Rover, covered in dirt and rust, sat patiently on the driveway, waiting for its passengers. Levi, being short, hoists himself onto the seat, using the step by the wheels, cursing himself for his height, wishing he was taller.

Kenny slams the door shut, buckling himself in as he begins to ignition, the car letting out a horrid rumble as he pulls out of the driveway. Looking out the window, Levi goes through his revision lately, for his chemistry paper, groaning as he hears Kenny turns up his music, Guns N Roses pounding in the background, while covering his ears as Kenny begins to sing off - key to the song 'Sweet Child Of Mine'. The music blares out the open windows, making kids from the omegas school look at the black car, some laughing as they witness Levi, watching as the omega cringes away from the windows, leaning back into the chair. Lurching forward as the car screeches to a halt.

"Now get out," Kenny bluntly says, "Have a nice day and don't act like a wet lettuce just because you're an omega. You're an Ackerman,"   
"Bye," Levi murmurs climbing out the car, watching as Kenny speeds off in the distance covering his face as he hears Bon Jovi

With a sigh, Levi steps into the school, looking down at the floor, hoping no one will decide to pick on him today when he gets stopped by a broad chest. Slowly, Levi looks up, wincing. The schools football captain, Erwin Smith (and Levi's crush), stood in front of him, his blonde hair waxed back creating a neat hairstyle.

"Hey... Levi, right?" He asks sending Levi a signature smile, causing the omega to nod,  
"Yeah," he says playing with his hands, looking back down, "I'm Levi,"  
"You seem different," he says grabbing Levi's wrist, holding it to his nose, sniffing at the scent gland

Levi gasps, his eyes wide as Erwin doesn't let go, continuing to smell that sweet Omega scent. His alpha speaking to him, to take the omega home, regardless if school was important, and just mate him until all Levi remembers is Erwin's name. A small blush crawls up Levi's face, his omega speaking out to him, telling him to keel over for the alpha and let

him take the much - wanted knot.

"Erwin..." Levi murmurs feeling uncomfortable as alphas, picking up on his omega scent, turn to face him, a smirk on their faces, "Erwin, please, get off..."

Erwin let's out a low, primal growl, causing Levi's knees to buckle under him, the alpha over powering the omega. Before Erwin could grab him, Hanji bounces in his way, pushing the blinded alpha away from the omega. Moblit begins to rub his wrists over Levi's scent glands, hoping to mask the omega scent as Hanji takes care of the blonde alpha.

"Are you okay?" Moblit asks helping Levi to his feet, "I've masked it as best as I can for now..."  
"Thank you," Levi says burying his face into his books as he watches Erwin stalk off, other alphas begin to disperse not wanting to face the crazy scientist  
"We're not even ten minutes into today and you've got alphas wanting to fuck you," Hanji says giggling, "You must be lucky,"

Levi didn't feel lucky. Everyday, starting from yesterday, has went, and is going to be, terrible. Him being an Omega in an Alpha and Beta ruled school is a terrible idea. Levi, however, must be oblivious to all the Alpha attention, maybe his omega side was liking it. He never wanted to be an omega... Levi never felt lucky... even Hanji knew that. .

Seconds later, the bell rings, signaling registration, the omega paling as his two beta friends walk off hand in hand to their class, sending Levi mental 'good luck's'.

Levi sighs, entering his class before sighing as he sits down next to the worst alpha possible. It's not like he could help it, it was the seating plan. Eren Jaeger, the schools bad boy, player, whatever you want to call him, was lovestruck when he first saw Levi. Trying to make Levi jealous by dating other females/males never worked. Even asking the omega on a date, the young alpha would receive a kick to the face. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on Levi's side, as Eren began to smell that omega goodness, not fooled by the beta scent.

"Shall I take you out for dinner first or do you just wanna bang?" Eren asks sliding a hand to Levi's thigh, the older boy, annoyed, glares toward Eren  
"How about no," Levi growls slapping his hand off his thigh  
"Come on baby," Eren purrs smirking, "You smell delicious,"  
"Back off Jaeger, he's mine!" Jean yells slamming his hands on the desk, "Why would the omega want to date you?"  
"Why would he want to hang out with a horse face?" Eren shot back growling  
"If the omega has anyone as an alpha, it's me!" Reiner yells sending off a protective scent

At this point, all the male and female alphas were at each others throats. The omega in Levi singing as he watches the alphas battle it out. The poor teacher trying to calm them down, only to receive yells her way. She sighs, hitting a button under her desk.

Seconds later, the headmaster walks in, his intimidating scent walks across the room causing the ruckus to cease. His eyes stare hard at the alphas as they sit down, without another word, and he points at Levi, beckoning him over.

 _Great_ , Levi thought, getting up, _thanks alot Jaegar_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the love on my first chapter! I can't wait for you all to read the rest of the story! Remember to leave likes and comments!


	3. Find A Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadis had a little chat with Levi and his mother brings up a resolution.

Principal Keith Shadis was never one to mess with. He had these intimidating eyes that made you want to soil your pants the moment you looked in them. From all the frowning he's done for the past few school years managed to crease his forehead forever, making his intimidation increase by a hundred. Any alpha that stood in his way, regardless if they were the toughest out there, always backed down as soon as they caught a whiff of the old, middle - aged principal. Betas, they were easier to deal with. Omegas though. Shadis was never one to be around omegas, let alone school one. He was too pressuring to be around the weaker secondary sex, he petrified them too easily. So when it came to finding an omega in his school, Shadis was quick to sort an alternative route for them, regardless if they want to stay or not. Shadis, all in all, was a really terrifying and aggressive alpha that scared everyone and managed to get people to do what he wanted, when he wanted.

To Levi's surprise, he even scared his Uncle Kenny, and that's saying something. 

Upon arriving at the office, Levi sighs slumping in the chair opposite the desk. His steel eyes refusing to even glimpse at the older man, too weak to face the music. Shadis, knowing the boy was an omega, releases a softer pheromone - or at least tries too - to help calm Levi down, even if it was just a smidge. He wanted Levi to feel comfortable, knowing what he was going through (Shadis' close friends' daughter was an omega herself and understood the stresses).

"Your mother rang the school this morning," Shadis began, his voice gruff, Levi wanted to dart out the room but his feet remained rigid on the floor, his eyes slowly (but surely) rise to meet the cold, hard stare of his dreaded principal, "She's told me about your revealing... on how you're an omega,"

Silently, Levi nods. He knew better than to deny it. He had to face the music at some point. Hearing his principal finally tell him that he's an omega (even if the man was going off on what his mother was saying), it still brought chills up the boys spine. He never asked to be weak. He never asked to be undermined and be put into the weaker category of the secondary sexes of their world. 

Levi knew what was coming next. He had to brace himself for what was coming. Knowing full well, if you're an omega in an Alpha/Beta ruled school, he'd have to leave or receive one - on - one tuition to stop becoming a distraction to the alphas. Not that he'd mind - a little alone time would be great in his eyes - but that also meant lunch and break time would be him on his own. 

"After what I've just walked into at registration today, confirms her case," Shadis explains sliding a wad of paperwork to the side of his desk "Levi, I want to make sure you're comfortable with this, or I'll have to resort to one - on - one for the rest of the year,"  
"With what?" Levi asks confused, his steel eyes looking at the callous hands of his superior, the dry, cracked skin surrounding the older man's nail made him want to either retch or grab some lotion to rub on his hands  
"Your mother and I have been talking about scent masking," He replies, "She's thinking of grabbing some scarf or something to cover up your scent glands to hide your scent. Although alphas know you're an omega, they won't smell it if it's masked by another alphas. We've agreed on masking your omega scent but we need your consent, Levi."

Levi, without hesitation, nods. Maybe his luck was beginning to turn, or maybe it was for the worse. Regardless, Levi didn't want to be alone with a teacher all day, Miss Ral had a thing for him (and he knew it) and knew she'd be the first one in line to teach Levi on his own if she had the chance. He didn't want her to come and ruin his chances of a proper alpha. 

Shadis nods. Rising from his chair, opening the door as his mother walks in with a small smile. A cravat, a smooth, white, silky cravat, lay there in her hands. She kisses his forehead as she wraps it around his neck, tucking it into his shirt, the cravat puffing out slightly making Kuchel smile. Thanking her, Levi nods, resting his head on her shoulder before pulling away as the bell rings for second period. With Shadis' leave, both Ackermans leave. 

"Levi, please make sure if anything bad happens, tell me or Mr. Shadis," Kuchel pleads sorting his hair out, "Or even Mikasa,"

Mikasa was the last person he wanted to tell. The female screams alpha whenever you're near her. Her whole persona is enough to make even a male alpha afraid of her when she bares her teeth. She was Levi's cousin and she was absolutely obsessed with another alpha, a certain Eren Jaeger, and they both had an on - and - off relationship. It's not that Levi didn't like Mikasa, she was just, a tiny bit, overwhelming. Although, Mikasa wasn't really a fan of Levi either, due to her ex - boyfriend/current boyfriend having a crush on the omega. They'll get along though, if they have to. 

Kuchel knew the tension between the two was as thick as curdled milk and knew better than to press their friendship closer. But still, like a mother, she tried her best to help the two family members get along.

Even if they couldn't stand each other for half an hour, at the most...

"I'm good," Levi says pulling away, "I'll be fine," 

Kuchel nods, sighing softly as she watches her little man walk off into the hallway toward his second period. A small smile, though, creeps up her features, knowing that Levi wouldn't be a typical omega and kneel to whatever an alpha says. She knew Levi was better than that. So she waves to his back, blowing a soft kiss his direction before leaving the school completely. A small sigh escapes her lips as she gets inside her car, still having an abhor toward Levi's real father, for leaving them both in the end of nowhere. But that's a story for another chapter. 

Right now, Levi was cursing himself, wishing he had an excuse to go to the nurse for something. He knew, as soon as that cravat was off, hell (just like in registration) would break loose and alphas would be clawing at each others throats. 

For now, though, Levi had to worry about the lesson he had now. His least favourite lesson was up. 

Physical Education...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Juicy scenes up in next chapter


	4. Unwanted Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking into a changing room full of alphas always spells trouble.

Slowly, ever so surely, Levi walks toward the changing rooms, nervous. It felt as if he was the new kid all over again. Then, to be honest, who could blame him. He was an omega in a building full of alphas and betas, all of them sexually active teens. At any given moment, just like registration and before school hours, any alpha could waltz right up to him, take him away, mate him and claim him. Being an omega causes weakness to run through him, if an alpha secretes that dominant pheromone around him. Levi is toast. Being an omega didn't light up any caves... 

Unfortunately, physical education isn't the best lesson for Levi. Now he's an omega. Still, he has to change with the other boys... but that isn't really what Levi wants. Now he's an omega, the alphas, who are usually undressing around Levi in the changing rooms, will begin to flex and show off their toned bodies to attract the said omega. Not only that, but a naked/half - naked omega in a room full of alphas just spells trouble, most of them, if not all of them, will come onto him. Then, of course, you also have the hot headed alphas that come off quite possessive with omegas and challenge other alphas to a duel for the said omega... 

He wouldn't be surprised if it turned into another fight...

Now, inside, he's regretting his choice to stay with the other kids. Having one - on - one tuition with Miss Ral, kind of, seemed like a better idea than facing around fifteen, sexual, teenage alphas in one room where they're sweating bucket loads and letting off their attracting scent...

With a sigh, Levi pushes the door open, walking into an omega heaven. A room full of alphas and betas with toned bodies or forming six packs or a proper six pack. All of them stretching out for the sports coming their way. Levi's inner omega was practically drowning in pleasure, drooling over the alphas but Levi knew better. He wasn't going to succumb to them, he was an Ackerman. Regardless if he was an omega or not. 

Then, to make matters worse, Eren Jaeger strides over to Levi, his forming six - pack rippling with sweat. A cheeky smirk riding up his face as he stops inches away from him. Eyes full of lust. 

"Hey, babe," he purrs, wrapping his arms around the omegas waist with a smirk, "How's my sexy omega?"  
"I'm not your boyfriend, Eren," Levi says bluntly, pushing Eren off him, "Go to Mikasa if you want to get laid,"

A rumble of chuckles pulse through the room as Levi walks toward a bench, opening his bag with a sigh. Eren stands there, utterly gobsmacked, his brow twitching in anger. Levi sighs soflty, undressing, his pale body on display to all the alphas. By now, most of them had gone off, ready for the lesson. Relief washed over Levi as he watches most of them walk off. Leaving Eren, still standing where he was before, glaring toward the half naked omega. 

An uncomfortable silence washes over the pair, Levi feeling slightly tense in an unwanted situation. Why wasn't Eren following the other guys? Does he have to stay with him? Will Eren come onto him now he's alone? Eren, however, bathed in the omegas discomfort, loving to watch the omega look everywhere around the room. Anywhere around the room. Refusing to look at the alpha. Until, Levi clears his throat, directly making a brave move, eye contact. 

"Don't you have a lesson to go to?" Levi asks him plainly, gaining an uncharacteristic courage, rummaging through his bag for his shirt, "Why can't you just leave me alone..."

A deep, masculine chuckle assembles in the alphas throat, his Adams apple bobbing up and down as he slowly, intimidating, walks toward the omega. His eyes trained on the omega, impressed with his alpha - like behaviour. Eren liked a bit of fight in his love interests, it made the relationship more fun.

As soon as Eren could smell him, he knew that Levi was above all other omegas. That he was unique. Different. No matter how much Levi denied himself, he was an adorable omega in the alphas eyes. 

"Aww," Eren coos, cornering Levi, trapping him between his two hands, ripping the cravat off of his neck, "My little omega's trying to be dominant... but it makes you look adorable,"  
"Get off of me, or so help me, I'll chop your cock off and shove it in your mouth," Levi threatens struggling in the grip

Chuckling, Eren slides a hand down Levi's curvy, feminine body, purring at the feeling of his soft, baby - smooth skin. Keeping his other hand holding the omegas small wrists in place, hindering any movement for Levi. Puckering up his lips, kissing down the succulent neck, licking up at the tasty scent gland, a deep chur echoes through the room as Eren hoists Levi up into his arms, pushing his face deeper into the scent gland. Ghosting his fangs over the delicious scent.

The omega shivers underneath the alphas grip, instantly tensing up. Levi was unmated. Unclaimed. Eren could easily just mark the nude omega. With all of the touching he's doing, the alpha could mark him then and there. Levi whimpers, wanting to get away, but he dare not squirm for the alpha will be more aroused. 

"Please..." Levi whimpers, "Let go of me,"  
"But why?" Eren purrs, "You smell so nice,"

Levi shrieks as Eren sucks on his collarbone, purposely leaving his glands alone, wanting the omega to beg for the alpha to claim him. Whimpers leave the omega as the alpha begins to hoist Levi up higher his body, Levi straddling the bottom of his ribcage now. Eren now beginning to suck and lick at the omegas chest. 

"No! Please!" Levi shrieks, "Let go of me!"  
"Shut up," Eren growls, his grip tightening on the omegas wrist, chasing yelps from the submissive, "Just let me-"  
"He said to let him go," A deep voice cuts through the air like a knife through butter, "Eren, let him go,"

Eren growls toward the older alpha, glaring. Dropping Levi on the floor as he turns to face him. Levi hits the floor with a thud before rushing to his clothes, slipping on a shirt. The intruder pulls Levi behind him, covering Levi in his scent. 

"What do you want Erwin? I was about to claim him!" Eren yells growling  
"By force," Levi retorts glaring, snatching his cravat from the floor, quickly putting it around his neck, looking at Eren behind the stocky alpha, "You were going to force me to be your mate!"   
"No I wasn't!" Eren yells   
"That's enough," Erwin says, forcing his authority, "Go to class, Eren, Mr. Gin isn't pleased that you're late,"

Grumbling, Eren trudges to the sports hall, glaring toward the pair as he passes them. Once gone, Erwin turns to Levi, kneeling infront of him, tidying up his cravat before sighing soflty.

"He's right," Erwin says, "You do smell divine... but I'm not going to force you into something you're not comfortable with,"  
"Your behaviour when you first found out said otherwise," Levi retorts packing his clothes up, "What do you want, eyebrows?"  
"Levi," Erwin says, holding Levi's petite hands in his own, trying to come off calm and kind, "Listen, I don't want to force anything onto you... but just think about this for me. I would like you to become my omega, if not, that's fine... I just want you to think about it,"

And with that, Erwin leaves the changing room, silence washing over Levi as he looks down at the floor.

Could Erwin be his alpha?...

**Author's Note:**

> Updates of this book will be weekly, possibly every Saturday, leave likes and comments :)


End file.
